Here Comes Revelation
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and fifty-six: On the day of the Hummel/Hudson wedding, Sam is faced with a choice.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Here Comes Revelation"<br>Sam & Nell, Sam/Quinn, New Directions  
>Sequel to "Everybody Expects Evans" and "Day in the Life" <strong>

He almost had to back out of the whole wedding thing. His mother wasn't sure if she was going to be able to watch Nell, and there was no one else. But just as he'd been considering it'd be time to call Kurt and feed him some story about why he couldn't attend, his mother had come through and said they were good to go: she would watch Nell, so he could go. He was relieved, honestly. He had grown closer to them all over these last few weeks, and he hated having to lie to them about one thing already. It was his choice, that one lie, but the rest would have felt worse.

Of course now he had to work fast. He had a suit to get, and then, there was that black eye. It could have been worse, all in all. He just had to be careful that Nell, who had a habit of poking at his face, wouldn't go poking at his eye. On the morning of the wedding, he got dressed up in his suit only after she'd been fed, burped, changed, and whatever activity that could have resulted in his getting any part of him dirty. He said his goodbye to her, and he headed off.

He could see some of the others had started to arrive and beyond the ones outside, he imagined others were already inside… The thought had come from the reflection that Quinn wasn't one of the ones outside. He asked Mike, who confirmed where the others were. Sam went in, hoping to find the place where…

"This is where I'd say 'guess who,'" a familiar voice spoke as his eyes were covered by a pair of hands behind him. He smirked, and in a swift turn he caught the 'mystery' girl by surprise. She gasped, laughed, then tapped him to let go. He did, the better to look at her.

"Wow… was all he could say… she was stunning… and now she was blushing, looking down. He got her looking up again, and when she did, he kissed her. Oh, he would have told her so much, if he wasn't so scared to lose her…

"I'm kind of liking this, too," she told him, reaching to straighten his tie. "Come on, we're supposed to run through it again." He followed her, and they all headed out to join the others. As it turned out, the ones outside were waiting for the rehearsal. Quinn was going around, to help gather the ones who may have gone inside and bring them outside.

It was all pretty straightforward, but there were factors to keep track of, like making sure not to hit anyone on the way down the aisle, with arms outstretched. Now that they were set, they headed into the church.

Sam was almost inside, and then he felt his phone vibrate: his mother was calling. He looked up and saw Quinn had seen him stop. "I'll catch up," he told her before moving back to the side and answering the call. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" he looked over his shoulder… no one.

"Nell's fine, but… I'm sorry, Sam, I got called in after all…" He closed his eyes; he'd known this would happen. He couldn't bail out on them now, but… he couldn't abandon her, either… And then in his mind, it just came clear… They would find out eventually… maybe it was better off sooner rather than later, and on his terms. Fact was Nell would always be a part of his life, and if he wanted any kind of future, with Quinn or any other girl, then Nell would have to be factored in the equation. He looked at his watch… if he hurried, he could get back home, get her, come back, and dance down the aisle with all of them…

"Can you get her dressed? Like a dress. I'm on my way," he told his mother. He hurried back in, found Kurt. "Hey, I need to go and take care of something, but I promise I'll be back on time," he explained. He saw Quinn looking at them, probably wondering what was happening. He didn't have time to explain… he wished he did. He ran back out of the church and to his car. It was a good thing he lived relatively nearby. When he got home, Nell was good and ready to go, bag and all.

"I'm so sorry," his mother told him when she saw him, then, "Wait, are you taking her to… Are you sure?" He looked to his daughter, staring up at him with those eyes of hers, and he smiled.

"I'm sure," he told his mother. Even then, even as he drove back to the church, he felt his hands almost shaking on the steering wheel. He may have made up his mind, but the reality had in no way changed… he was about to open up this whole new side of himself to the club, and he had no idea how they'd react, if they'd be okay… He parked the car as close as he could, moving to get Nell. "Come on, Dad's going to sing," he told her, getting her jacket off. "And I'll try to dance," he gave her a smirk, let out a breath. "Right… okay… let's go," he took her up and headed into the church. He knew it was very close, but he wasn't late. HE was lucky, he didn't run into the others as he went and found Mr. Schuester in the crowd. He got his attention, signalled for him to come. When he did, Sam took a breath and let it out; he had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot that day. "Mr. Schue, can you watch her while we…" he indicated the aisle.

"Well, sure…" Will answered, though confused by the baby. "Who's…"

"She's my daughter," he just came right out and said it, and Will was stunned silent. "Can we just…" he looked back, he needed to go with the others. "Please?" Will snapped out of it.

"Absolutely," he told him, switching to a smile as he picked up the baby, which Sam handed over.

"Her name is Nell, if she fusses just keep her close and hold her hand?" he explained, rubbing her back before dashing off to find the club. When he got there, Kurt looked like he was about to lose it. "Sorry, I'm here, are we late?" he moved to stand by Quinn, who looked at him, with questions in her eyes. "Sorry," he whispered, as Kurt brought their attention to the fact that the music had started… show time.

It went well. He thought he might lose his focus, seeing Nell there in Mr. Schuester's lap as they all went by, but it didn't. The ceremony also went by fast enough. Pretty soon everyone was cheering for the bride and groom, now husband and wife. As everyone started moving about, soon to get out for pictures before they went to the reception, Sam cut across to go and get Nell back.

"How'd she do?"

"Not one cry," Mr. Schuester promised, as he handed the girl back. "Sam…" Will started, but he shook his head.

"I know. I wanted to tell, but it was complicated."

"Don't worry about it," Will promised him. "If you need…"

"I'm okay," Sam cut in. "I have to tell them myself." He wouldn't have to wait long. The group spotted him, spotted them, and they trickled on over.

"She's so sweet, what's her name?" Tina asked as they neared.

"Penelope, but we call her Nell," Sam told her; they were surrounded.

"Is that why you left?" Kurt guessed, and Sam nodded.

"There's actually something I need to tell you…" he started.

"I wish I had a little sister…" Brittany gushed, making a face at the baby, who smiled.

"You do," Santana reminded her.

"Not that little," Brittany clarified.

"She's not my sister," Sam did his own bit of clarifying, and before anyone had enough time to process this statement that they might, either seriously or as a joke, say the words before he got to or simply in his place, if he happened to chicken out, he dropped the other shoe. "She's my daughter." There were noises all over, from the people in the church, but the circle around him had fallen absolutely silent.

"Did he just say…" Mike broke the silence, looking to Tina.

"Daughter?" Santana frowned, in awe. "How…"

"I think you can figure that one out on your own," Sam bowed his head. He looked around, hoping to turn his explanations to Quinn… She wasn't there; she had been just a moment before, but now she was gone… Was this it, his fears as he'd seen them?

He didn't see her still as they all headed to their cars, to the reception hall. When they got there, he sat outside, with Nell in his lap… waiting… hoping… He felt a presence at his side, and he thought… finally. But when he turned, it wasn't Quinn. "Puck," he nodded to him.

"Hey," Puck greeted him back, then, "She'll come around."

"Right…" Sam replied, looking down to Nell, who was staring up at him.

"So… you too?" Puck spoke after a moment. "Where's her mother?"

"Not in the picture," Sam shook his head. Puck looked at him, then to the baby, held out his finger, which Nell gladly took.

"How come you didn't tell us? I mean, we could help."

"It was just easier," Sam explained. "Besides, I never planned to do all this at first, Glee Club…" he went on. "But then today when my mother called and couldn't watch her, I just thought… It was silly to keep hiding her." He let Puck take a turn at holding the girl in his lap for a moment. Sam got it now, how seeing her, seeing him who had been in that same situation, it had brought memories to him, made him think about things… probably for the first time in a long time if ever. And he supposed that for someone like Puck, who hadn't gotten the chance to get to this part, the thoughts, and the baby, were a lot to take in. So shortly after he took Nell back.

"Look, I'll see you back inside," Puck told him before turning away and heading back for the reception. Sam watched him go and, in doing so, saw he had one more person waiting to come sit at their side. Quinn came up to them, slowly, not saying a word, and after what seemed an eternity, she sat by Sam's side, looking at him, at them both… Whatever happened, he had no regrets.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******** **


End file.
